Large and heavy window sash, such as those used in schools, offices, and institutional buildings, move vertically between opposed pairs of jambs that are generally extruded of metal. A sash for such a window can weigh over 100 pounds so that a counterbalance system for shoes supporting such a sash must exert a corresponding upward lift. Locking the support shoes of the counterbalance system within the jambs must be secure and reliable, because of the large spring forces involved. Also, the sash support must make a heavy sash easy to raise and lower, and removal and replacement of a sash must be convenient and reliable. Since such windows are often used in schools, the counterbalance support system must also be tamper resistant to the manipulations of curious children. Besides these requirements, an effective window system must accomplish all the necessary functions in a reliable way with elements that are inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
This invention improves upon solutions proposed in application Ser. No. 08/839,161 (the aforementioned application being hereby incorporated by reference), now U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,279 B1, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,795 for supporting and counterbalancing a heavy sash that is laterally removable from between opposed jambs of a window. The sash counterbalancing and removal problem is the same one addressed in the '795 patent and the '279 patent, but the new solution of this invention offers improvements on the performance provided by the '279 patent and the '795 patent.